Codename: Kids Next Door, Falling For You
by ClapOfThunder
Summary: Originally, I planned on making this a series. But it's best to keep this as it is...enjoy reading! I hope everyone likes it.
1. Operation: LOVE

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've postponed all my other fanfics until further notice because of lack of reveiwers and/or writers block on certain parts to the fic. For now, I'ma work on Kids Next Door FanFics! 'cause Kids Next Door is cool. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing In This Fic Belongs To Me, The Characters Belong To The Kids Next Door People And The Lyrics To The Song Belong To The Avril Lavigne Lady, lol. (Yes, I know what they are...BUT I'M TRYING TO BE FUNNY HERE! -.-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Codename: Kids Next Door-  
  
(Now Loading....Kids Next Door Mission)  
  
[Operation: L.O.V.E]  
  
[L]ove  
  
[O]ften  
  
[V]erifies  
  
[E]motions  
  
****************************************************  
  
The scene fades in outside the Kids Next Doort clubhouse. Inside, the lights are shining brightly and sounds of music filter through the open windows. Although raining outside, the tree well protects the interior of the clubhouse from getting wet. As the camera slowly pans upward to the window the sounds of music get louder, and once it finally enters the clubhouse we're greeted with Number 3 shouting and cheering happily, as a perplexed Number Two scratches atop his head with his index finger, looking at their TV in shock.  
  
"How the heck can you score THAT much on DDR?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"WOOHOO! I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN!"  
  
Chuckling lightly at the antics of his teamates, we now see Number Four leaning against the wall, arms crossed and his hood hanging over his head limply. Muttering to himself, we can pick up what Number Four says.  
  
"Nubah Three's pretty cute when she laughs.."  
  
Smirking lightly, Number Four let out a laugh as Number Three hugged one of her many many MANY teddy bears close, still chanting 'I WIN I WIN' over and over and Number Two looked on at the TV exhasperated, wondering how Number Three managed to get such a high score.  
  
"Aw heck...who'm I kiddin'? That girls cute all the time, kinda annoyin', but pretty cute"  
  
Number Four tilted his head to the side now, staring out on of the windows to the outside world. Rain drops firing down upon the earth like no tommorow, Number Four let out a small sigh. Their last mission earlier today may have been one of their toughest, and yet shortest, missions ever. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane has launched an attack againt the base, Number One had to peice together a plan and fast, and he just barely managed to find a way to fend off those Delightful Brats. He called the mission "K.I.C.K"  
  
Or to put it plainly...  
  
[K]icking The  
  
[I]mps Outta Our  
  
[C]lubhouse By  
  
[K]onking Them  
  
And "Konk" them they did, somehow Number Two managed to follow Number One's complex blue prints and peice together their new machine in under 30 minutes, a task which got him alot of praise from the other members. In the end they managed to swat-er, konk, the Brats back to their fancy schmancy mansion.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"NUMBAH THREE! THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD COMMUNICATOR!"  
  
"Sorryyyyyyyyy!"  
  
Number One smacked his palm to his forehead, swiping it down his face in one swift motion and letting out a long sigh.  
  
"Numbah Three...you have to be more careful around the electronics and equipment...they CAN break when you use them as confetti!"  
  
"But they're so pretty Numbah One an-"  
  
"No ands Numbah Three, now get back to celebrating but PLEASE, don't break anything this time!"  
  
Number Four chuckled once again, this was your typical evening at the Kids Next Door clubhouse...filled with mayhem.  
  
"Numbah Five says, Pizza is ready!"  
  
Number Four grinned at that, pushing off the wall and racing past Number Three and Number Two towards the pizza.  
  
"Betcha' I'll beatcha' there Numbah Three!"  
  
"Hey no fair! You got a head start!"  
  
With that Number Three took off after Number Four, the two laughing and racing their way to their destination: pizza.  
  
"Just like them to make a competition out of getting food."  
  
Number Two shook his head, patting his stomach and licking his lips a bit as he followed the smell of the pizza. Number One watched as Number Two entered the kitchen, and he turned to Number Five, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Numbah Five, sometimes I don't know what we'd do without you."  
  
Number Five blushed lightly, but chuckled.  
  
"Probobly starve, ya'll can't cook all that well now can ya'?"  
  
"That is correct...something I as the leader should know how to do..."  
  
"Aw heck Numbah One, you's a fine leader without knowin' how ta' cook"  
  
It was then Number One's turn to blush. He enjoyed praise but for some reason enjoyed it more when he got it from Number Five.  
  
"C'mon, let's go eat some of that pizza you made."  
  
"Numbah Five says that sounds like a good idea."  
  
With that we fade out, to pitch blackness for about 5 seconds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
We fade back in once again, this time the rain has slowed down to a mere drizzle, and it's night time outside the clubhouse. But we can still see one light on, we zoom into the window connected to the room with the light on, and we find once again, Number Four looking silently out the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. In the background we can hear the radio playing a soft melodic tune, as Number Four smiles lightly, looking up into the sky and humming the tune to himself.  
  
"Sometimes I wonda'...what I ever did to get into this..."  
  
Number Four smiled lightly, remembering when he first met Nigel Uno, leader of the Kids Next Door. It was when they were 4 years old, back then, Wallabee Beetles was a tough little kid, and he bumped into a younger version of Nigel, who was looking up at a tree in wonder.  
  
"Whatcha' lookin' at?"  
  
Nigel averted his eyes to Wallabee, who stared at Nigel with a slight frown.  
  
"Just wondering what it would be like to be free..."  
  
At this Wallabee raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the blazes are you talkin' about? We are free ya' bum!"  
  
"Are we free from the tyranny of adults?"  
  
At this, Wallabee stared at Nigel. Did that kid just say tyranny? What the heck is up with him?  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Are any kids free from adults I ask? Or are we subjected day after day to do their dirty work? Taking out the trash..feeding the dog, walking the dog, CLEANING UP AFTER the dog, feeding the fish, flushing the fish, anything they don't want to do they dump upon us, and why? Why I often find myself asking, do we have to do the dirty work of the adults? Why can't they find the time and put the effort into doing it themselves?"  
  
Nigel had made a good point...why did they? And Why couldn't the adults find the time and effort to get the work done themselves? It was at that moment Wallabee knew he'd be working with this kid. And here he was now, Number Four of the Kids Next Door. They had came along way in a long time...  
  
But then again...was it worth it? All the pain, all the days of waking to ward off yet another adult attack...was it really worth it in the end? They'd all grow up eventually and become adults...how could they fight the good fight then? What was the purpose to fight something that they were to become?  
  
He needed someone to reassure him, someone to give him an ear to speak into, and a hand to rest on his shoulder for comfort. But no, everyone was asleep except him, he was alone, empty, and lonly.  
  
"Why do I even bother anymore..."  
  
Then slowly, on the radio, "I'm With You" By Avril Lavigne began to play. Number Four huffed, about to reach back and turn off the radio, before he stopped, listening to the song itself.  
  
#I'm standing on a bridge, #I'm waiting in the dark,  
  
#I thought that you'd be here by now,  
  
#There's nothing but the rain,  
  
#No footsteps on the ground,  
  
#I'm listening but there's no sound...  
  
Number Four stopped, his mind a raging whirlpool as memories from the past flooded him. All the missions, all the laughs, all the pain, everything he shared with his teamates was reminded to him as he lowered his head, sighing.  
  
"Number Four?"  
  
#Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? #Won't somebody come take me home,  
  
#It's a damn cold night,  
  
#Trying to figure out this life,  
  
#Wont you take me by the hand,  
  
#Take me somewhere new,  
  
#I don't know who you are,  
  
#But I... I'm with you, #I'm with you...  
  
Number Four froze, looking slowly up towards the figure that stood before him. He knew who it was, he could always tell her by her voice. Number Three rubbed her eyes sleepily, but still looked at Number Four curiously.  
  
"Number Four...what are you still doing up?"  
  
"Jus' thinkin' Number Three...don't worry nuthin' about it.."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess I am..."  
  
He smiled to Number Three lightly, who smiled back, walking over and leaning against the wall next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Number Four blushed brightly, tentively wrapping his arm around Number Three, holding her close.  
  
#I'm looking for a place, #Searching for a face,  
  
#Is anybody here I know,  
  
#'Cause nothing's going right,  
  
#And everythigns a mess,  
  
#And no one likes to be alone....  
  
Number Three let out a small, quiet sigh, listening to the song. Slowly she tilted her head upward, locking eyes with Numbr Four. She smiled, as Number Four studied her face. He couldn't get enough of her...heck, once you met him you'd think he was the toughest kid ever but you put him around Number Three for too long and he loses his edge. Number Four was sure he loved her, but he knew there was no way she could ever love him back. She'd probobly just want to stay friends...  
  
#Isn't anyone trying to find me? #Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
#It's a damn cold night...  
  
#Trying to figure out this life....  
  
#Wont you take me by the hand....  
  
#Take me somewhere new....  
  
#I don't know who you are,  
  
#But I... I'm with you....  
  
#I'm with you....  
  
"Hey Number Four?"  
  
"Yeah Number Three?"  
  
"Whatcha' thinkin' about?"  
  
Number Four couldn't help it, without thinking he simply blurted out the truth.  
  
"You"  
  
Number Four instantly froze, realizing what he just said and that it was too late to take it back. Number Three ceased moving for several seconds, her eyes wide as she stared at Number Three.  
  
#Oh why is everything so confusing? #Maybe I'm just out of my mind, #Yea yea yea, yea yea, yea yea, yea yea yea...........  
  
"You're thinking about me?"  
  
Number Four gulped a bit, biting his lower lip. He goofed up by saying that, and now he was caught, deciding then and there, it was now or never, Number Four took a deep breath, readying himself for what now had to be done.  
  
"Y-y-yes Number Three...everyday...heck..nearly every minute...I'm thinking about you..."  
  
#It's a damn cold night...  
  
#Trying to figure out this life....  
  
#Wont you take me by the hand....  
  
#Take me somewhere new....  
  
#I don't know who you are,  
  
#But I... I'm with you....  
  
#I'm with you....  
  
"You...do you mean that you..."  
  
"Yeah..Number Three...I do...I've been afraid to tell you though...I know I act all tough on the outside but..inside...you're all that is me...I...I...."  
  
Number Three stared at Number Four, her eyes wide with hope at this point. She too loved him, and this was her one chance...  
  
"I...I love you Kuki...I have for a long time now..."  
  
With that, Number Three burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Number Three's neck and pulling herself closer to him  
  
#Take me by the hand....  
  
#Take me somewhere new....  
  
#I don't know who you are,  
  
#But I... I'm with you....  
  
#I'm with you....  
  
Number Four smiled lightly, leaning down a bit and gently kissing Number Three on her lips. The kiss was breif, and afterwards the two stared at each other, before they slowly leaned toward one another again, kissing the other longer this time. Number Four's arms instinctively wrapped around Number Three's waist. After about 15 seconds of kissing, they pulled their lips apart slowly to catch their breath, and Number Three smiled brightly to Number Four, placing a light peck on his cheek.  
  
"And I love you too...Wallabee.."  
  
#Take me by the hand....  
  
#Take me somewhere new....  
  
#I don't know who you are,  
  
#But I... I'm with you....  
  
#I'm with you.... #I'm with you........  
  
Unaware of the song fading, the new couple slowly leaned toward one another, kissing each other once again. The camra catches three shadows watching around a corner, and slowly zooms in on them. You can now see the faces of Number's 1, 2 and 5. All of them are smiling, as they watch the new couple kissing.  
  
"Operation L.O.V.E was a success...good job getting that song to play on the radio Numbah Two...and excellent work luring Numbah Three out of her bedroom to Numbah Four, Numbah Five. You've each done a good job."  
  
Number 2 and 5 beamed, smiling to Number One.  
  
"Two missions in one day..I don't know about you guys but now I'm going to bed. Good job Numbah 5, and nice plan Numbah One..."  
  
"Good night Numbah 2, have pleasent dreams. We shall see you in the morning."  
  
"Alrighty then Numbah 1. G'night"  
  
"'night Numbah 2."  
  
"'night numbah 5."  
  
With that, Number 2 sauntered off to his bedroom. Number 1 and 5 watched Number 3 and 4 kissing for a bit longer before they both headed off to their own rooms. On the way down the hallway they talked silently with each other.  
  
"You did a good job Numbah 5...I'm suprised you got her out of sucha deep sleep."  
  
"Ah heck, it wasn't a problem."  
  
"Yes well..I thank you nonetheless. You know...you'll make a good leader someday Numbah 5...perhaps one day you may even lead the Kids Next Door..."  
  
Number 5 blushed, smiling to Number One.  
  
"You really think so Numbah One?"  
  
"I know so dear friend. Now go on and get some rest, we have a busy day planned for tommorow..."  
  
Number Five smile broadened as she nodded, heading off for her room. Upon entering she sighed, walking to her bed and plopping down onto it and under the sheets. She covered herself up under her blankets and looked up at her roof for several seconds, before a grin spread over her face.  
  
"Numbah Five thinks another Operation L.O.V.E is in order...and who knows? Maybe it'll work just as good as this last one..I just hope Numbah one feels the same way about me..."  
  
We now fade from Number Five's room into Number One's room, as he too is under his blankets, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Perhaps another Operation L.O.V.E is in order...maybe she too feels this way about me. And maybe...just maybe, it shall work out as it has for Numbah 3 and Numbah 4...I hope so atleast..."  
  
And with that...we fade out completely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Codename: Kids Next Door-  
  
[Author: Norris Scott, A.K.A. Cloud Storm.]  
  
[Story Title: Operation L.O.V.E.]  
  
[Operation: Succesful]  
  
-[The End]- 


	2. Operation: BE MINE

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I can't believe all the reveiws I got in such a short time! 13 REVEIWS! Wow, I think I may become a KND fanfic writer from now on instead! Well, so many of you asked for it and now you're gonna get it! I'VE CAME UP WITH THE SEQUEL! ^_^ I hope you guys like this, I really put alot into it. Oh by the way, I changed the name of the story itself, and the description, because I think I just might turn this into a series... ::grins::  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ain't putting this thingy up again! If you want a disclaimer check out Chapter One, lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Codename: Kids Next Door-  
  
(Now Loading....Kids Next Door Mission)  
  
[Operation: B.E. M.I.N.E.]  
  
[B]eautiful Things  
  
[E]merge In  
  
[M]any Ways  
  
[I]ncluding  
  
[N]ever-Ending  
  
[E]motional Attachments  
  
****************************************************  
  
The scene fades in on the Kids Next Door clubhouse, we can hear various crashing noises emerging from the clubhouse, and a few papers flying out of the windows. We zoom in on one of the windows, looking inside the clubhouse, and we can see Number Three dancing all over the clubhouse, sqeuling happily as Number Four watched her, smiling.  
  
"Numbah Three will you please stop dancing! Your going to destroy all the equipment in here! We can't afford to lose any more!"  
  
"But dancing is fun Numbah One!"  
  
"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"  
  
Number Three pouted, her shoulders slumped as she sniffled lightly.  
  
"Oh fine..."  
  
"Aw c'mon Numbah one, let'r have some fun, 'sides, we can always rebuild the equipment"  
  
"You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend Number Four, I'm well aware of that and it isn't going to work."  
  
"Ah whateva, c'mon Kuki, let's go have some fun"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Number One smiled a bit as he watched Number Three run over to Number Four, clinging onto him as he wrapped his arm around her. The two walked off together to the exit of the clubhouse, passing by Number Five who had just entered frowning a little.  
  
"What's up Numbah Five?"  
  
"Jus' got off the phone with ya' girlfriend Lizzie Numbah One, she didn't sound very happy."  
  
"...oh boy."  
  
Number One gulped a little, when Lizzie wasn't happy, bad things happened. Last time he had a heck of a time getting her to calm down. Number Five sighed, rubbing her temples now.  
  
"She says you gotta chose between us an' her Numbah One, she doesn't like the fact that you spend more time with us."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Number One's jaw practically dropped to the floor, he couldn't believe it, she was making him chose?!  
  
"Yeah...look, you said I'd make a good leader Numbah One...if you go, I could take care of things till' we geta new recruit...that's no problem..."  
  
Number Five lowered her head, sighing as she said that, the very thought of Number one leaving them hurt her alot, she didn't want to see him leave.  
  
"I....I have to be alone for a bit Number Five...I have some thinking to do..."  
  
"I uh...I understand Numbah One..take all the time ya' need..."  
  
Number One stalked off to his bedroom, his hands behind his back, clasped together, and his head lowered as he murmered a few things under his breath. This would be the hardest decision he'd ever have to make...  
  
Number Five watched sadly as Number One walked off to his room.  
  
"Nigel..."  
  
Number Five whispered his name softly, lowering her head, ther KND leader had always been there for them, he'd made sacrifices for them and even came up with the plan to get Number 3 and 4 together, he cared more about his team mates then himself sometimes, he was the best friend they could ever have...Number One was made to be the true KND leader..and that's why he was, he had every attribute neeeded, and the accent went with it perfectly.  
  
"Please don't leave us...the Kids Next Door can't go on without ya' man..."  
  
With that, Number Five shook her head sadly, turning around and walking towards the kitchen of the clubhouse. Cooking calmed her down sometimes, maybe it'll help again. What she didn't see, was a smirking Number Two hiding behind the wall, chuckling a bit and holding a walkie talkie in his hand.  
  
"Numbah Two to Numbah 6L, come in Numbah 6L, can you read me?"  
  
A female voice crackled to life on the walkie talkie, first it came out as a giggle, but then we could hear her speaking.  
  
"Yeah Numbah Two?"  
  
"Plans workin' so far, let's hope Numbah One makes the right decision..."  
  
"She told him? Good...alright Numbah Two, contact me when the next stage happens."  
  
"Alright 6L, over and out."  
  
Number Two turned the walkie talkie off, chuckling lightly to himself.  
  
"Heheh...it pays off sometimes to be walking the halls for a midnight snack before bed...Numbah Five and Numbah One won't realize what's happening till it's too late, good thing I heard them say what they did last night..."  
  
Number Two grinned a bit, putting his goggles back over his eyes and walking off, leaving us with a shot of the inside of the clubhouse, before we fade out for about 5 seconds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
We fade in once again, Number One is inside his room, his face buried in his hands. He was breathing heavily as he tried to sort things out within his mind. Him and the Kids Next Door had gone through so much in the past, but ever since he got together with Lizzie, things just got more complicated. Sure, he really liked Lizzie but...the Kids Next Door was his LIFE, how could he just give it up? And yet, he wasn't sure anymore. He liked Lizzie, but...there WAS someone he liked more..heck, that he might just be in love with...  
  
But he didn't want to hurt Lizzie...that was the last thing he'd ever want to do...and yet here he was, faced with the hardest decision of his life because of her. He had to chose between his life with the Kids Next Door along with the girl he might be in love with, or the girl he really liked, and really didn't want to hurt. Lizzie would be hurt if he chose the KND over her..what was he going to do?!  
  
Suddenly, he heard it, it was a soft tap at his door, followed by a few more taps and then silence. Sighing, he brought his head up, turning his attention to the door.  
  
"Come in.."  
  
The door opened slowly, and there she was. The girl he thought he just might be in love with....  
  
Number Five had just entered the room.  
  
"Hey Numbah Five..."  
  
"Hey Numbah One."  
  
"How are you...how are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better..."  
  
Number One sighed, taking off his sunglasses and rubbing his eyes. He brought his hand down from his face and looked at Number Five more closely, for the first time noticing that she wasn't wearing her red hat, and instead holding it in her hands. Her braided hair fell down to her shoulders, and Number One couldn't help but stare, she was simply beautiful! Just looking at her...he realized, he did love her, and he couldn't leave the Kids Next Door...but more importantly, he couldn't leave Number Five...  
  
"So Numbah One...did you uh...did you decide?"  
  
"As a matter of fact Numbah Five..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Number One looked directly into Number Five's eyes. For a few moments, he didn't say anything, just letting himself get lost in her eyes, before he smiled lightly.  
  
"I have...and...I'm staying.."  
  
For a moment, Number Five thought she didn't hear him correctly, but then she realized she did, and her smile got so big she couldn't contain herself. She ran to Number one and flung her arms around him. Number one was startled at first, but smiling and enjoying Number Five's closeness, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're staying Number One.."  
  
"So am I Number Five..."  
  
They pulled apart slowly, and Number one stared at Number Five, smiling and then almost whispering softly.  
  
"So am I..."  
  
The two remained silent, just staring at one another, before Number One unconsciously reached out, cupping Number Five's cheek with his hand. Number Five's own hand came up, touching Number one's softly. Number One smiled lightly, before tilting his head slowly upwards to Number Five's. She stared silently at Number One, before speaking quietly.  
  
"Nigel...what are you.."  
  
"I...I'm not sure Abigail...I..."  
  
And almost in slow motion, Number One and Number Five's eyes slowly closed, as their lips met with a kiss. Time seemingly stood still for both the young KND members, before they slowly pulled apart, breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes. Number One smiled softly again, and Number Five did as well, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.  
  
"I uh...I guess I should tell you Abigail...that I...I love you..."  
  
Number Five blinked, tears welling up in her eyes. He said it so smoothly...he didn't hesitate much and...he loved her. Number One had nothing to lose in his eyes...except her, and he decided he shouldn't stall any..he had to tell her, he had to see if she too cared for him. And now..now was that moment of truth...  
  
"I...I...oh Nigel...I love ya' too..."  
  
Number One smiled even wider, as the two leaned forward once again, kissing each other. Number One's door silently opened a bit, and two heads popped through the crack, looking at Number One and Five. We can't make out their faces due to the shadows, but we can tell that the two are smiling. Slowly they lean back outside the door, closing it lightly.  
  
We fade outside the door now, and we can see Number Two talking to someone standing in the shadows. At first we can't make out what they're saying, but as we zoom in slightly, we can hear them more clearly.  
  
"Way to go Number 6L....your first operation, operation B.E. M.I.N.E., has been a success."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you though Hoagie."  
  
"Heheh, please Lizzie, call me Numbah Two"  
  
With that, Lizzie stepped out of the shadows, smiling to Number Two, who shuffled his feet lightly.  
  
"Yeah well...now that I'm single again I was wondering...wanna go out for ice cream sometime Number Two?"  
  
Number Two smiled broadly, holding out his arm for Lizzie to take ahold of.  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lizzie held onto Number Two's arm, and the two walked off towards the exit of the clubhouse. Suddenly we can see Number Three and Number Four exit Number Three's room, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Looks like we gots a buncha' lovas on the Kids Next Door now, eh' Kuki?"  
  
"Yeah...but we'll always be the originals, right Wallabe?"  
  
"Heheh, right Kuki...that's something no one can change, neva'..."  
  
"Good...I wouldn't want it any other way.."  
  
And with that...we fade out once again to blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Codename: Kids Next Door-  
  
[Author: Norris Scott, A.K.A. Cloud Storm.]  
  
[Story Title: Operation B.E. M.I.N.E]  
  
[Operation: Succesful]  
  
-[The End]- 


End file.
